


Change in Plans

by sammyphoenix



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cranky Thundercracker, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, slight non-con, wasted food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyphoenix/pseuds/sammyphoenix
Summary: Thundercracker just wanted a nice enjoyable dinner with his trine and his bonded-to-be. Nothing ever goes the way he wants it too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this about 2 years ago. I had planned on using this for one of my other fics, but I'm planning on take that story another way. This was apparently my first shot writing sex, so pardon me if it's not good, especially the ending that I just slapped together this evening. 
> 
> No beta, and of course none of these characters belong to me.

Impatience flared through the seekers field, his trine always did this too him. They had very specific plans. And,yet, they were off, Primus only knows where, while he worked to make sure everything went smoothly during their first meeting with his soon to be bonded. Well, frag them, he raged. Throwing the spoon he had been using to prepare their evening energon with, hard to the floor. He stomped his way to their balcony door, pushing it open and letting the cool evening air rush over him, he glared at the sky as he gripped the railing trying to make himself relax. A chime signaled someone at the door. He sent the command to open the door allowing their guest in.

Ultra Magnus tensed slightly when the door slid open and no one greeted, he had expected someone to open it directly due to the circumstances of the evening. He gingerly stepped into the large sitting room, his optics shuttered at the fragrant aroma of cooking energon. He glanced around the room, trying to find someone, he paused his search when his optics landed on the flyer standing on the balcony. That was the only mech that mattered at the moment, pushing away thoughts of where the others were.

"Hello," he said quietly as he came up behind Thundercracker's slim frame, "the energon smells fantastic." He complimented the seeker who had barely glanced at him as he approached. He knew Thundercracker was the one cooking. He had discovered since their pairing that the seeker had a small passion for cooking and experimenting with flavors of energon. Ultra Magnus and his trine had been the few bots to learn, and experience, his new hobby.

The seekers wings twitched in agitation at the compliment. "Good, I hope you can consume two portions, since it looks to be it's just going to be the two of us", Thundercracker said as he turned around to face the larger mech, crossing his arms over his cockpit as he leaned back against the railing, irritation and anger flaring throughout his field.

A frown formed over Ultra Magnus' face. "Where are the others?" He asked trying to calm the anxiety he was already feeling.

"I don't know!" Thundercracker growled deeply, "Somewhere out there, I guess" waving a servo over the city that stretched in front of them, "stupid fraggers." He pushed himself away from the railing and stomped back inside, flopping down on one of the plush, low back couches in the trine’s sitting room.

Ultra Magnus gave the sky one more quick glance before moving inside with his soon to be mate. He kneeled before the upset seeker, from the little time he had spent with the seeker he already knew that less contact was desired when he was irritated and a submissive approach was appreciated. "I sent out a reminder yesterday, did it not got through?" He asked. He had sent it too all three of the seekers, himself also, to make sure everyone remembered.

"Oh, it went through," Thundercracker fumed. Remembering the night before, Starscream and Skywarp had had a good laugh at the Autobots reminder comm. He felt Ultra Magnus' field press into his own, trying to calm the seeker, but Thundercracker could feel some remaining anxiety from the mech in front of him. He ex vented a deep sigh. "This wasn't how I wanted things to go." He leaned forward putting his helm in his hands staring blankly at the lap of the other mech on the floor in front of him.

Hands carefully ran themselves along the seekers arm plating as Ultra Magnus pulled himself up to the seeker, placing his helm against the other. "I know. Neither one of us wanted it like this, but you can't control your trine mates." That caused another quick burst of irritation through Thundercracker's field before it died as quickly as it came. Sadness pushed through now, and Ultra Magnus took in the feeling. He often found himself wanting to push away all of the seekers anger and sadness. This Order had given so much to his trine, but received very little in return.

"Frag this." Thundercracker muttered as he tilted his face up and pushed his mouth firmly to Ultra Magnus'. The truck took in a sudden intake, not use to the seeker initiating intimate contact. He leaned into the kiss, pushing a bit of pleasure into his field to meld with the tension in Thundercracker's. The seekers tongue slid across the mech lips, not much teasing was required as Ultra Magnus anxiously parted his lips letting his own tongue dance around the others. Ultra Magnus felt his interface equipment heat up.  
Thundercracker felt the heat too as he slid his hands down the mechs sides and grazed Ultra Magnus' panel as they made their way down to his thighs. The seeker dropped himself to the floor along with the other mech, running his servo in between white legs as he pushed up to straddle the larger, still kneeling mech.

"Open up for me." The seeker breathed heavily against the others mechs mouth, breaking the kiss only to get his order out before delving back into the others willing mouth. Ultra Magnus' interface panel clicked open at the command, his pressurized spike pushing up between their frames and fluid from his valve leaked down his thighs. A dark finger played at the rim of his valve before slowing pushing in. The motion drew a moan from both mechs.

"You're so wet, ugh, and so tight." Thundercracker moaned as he moved to suck on the sensitive neck wires that the large mech gladly exposed to him. He slipped his finger out of the valve, pulling another digit up and thrust them back in, pushing them in deeper and scissoring them to stretch the mesh of his partner. A low whine escaped Ultra Magnus. Thundercracker had become very familiar with where each sensitive node and wire were within him, and the seeker appeared to enjoy touching each and every one that he could, making the larger mech's internal temperature rise higher and higher.

"Get on the couch" was all Thundercracker whispered into his audio as the jet moved away and slipped around behind him. Ultra Magnus knew which position to get into, it was the position they always used when Thundercracker was in a dominant mood. On shaky legs he pulled himself up to the couch, propping himself up on his elbows, spreading his legs wider than usual to make the angle of his valve easier for his smaller partner to reach.

Black hands roamed over a blue aft before settling on the mechs lower back, dipping into transformation seams as he strengthened his grip. He wasn't going to be gentle. He was never gentle. This whole situation made him angry and the only mech he could take it out on was the one bent over in front of him. So he did. With one quick thrust, a scream from Ultra Magnus, and the seeker was fully sheathed in the mechs valve. It squeeze and contracted all around him at the sudden intrusion. The sensation driving him on. He quickly pumped himself in and out of the writhing mech beneath him, gripping the mechs hips harder leaving dents they would need to remove later. The sound of metal hitting metal and throaty moans of pleasure filled the room. His anger quickly faded as pleasure enwrapped him. He felt the heat of overload building up in his abdomen. 

"Well, isn't this a pretty sight" came a voice in his audio as a hand moved up one of his wings and another cupped his own hip. Thundercracker stopped mid thrust, his optics, which he didn't realize he had off lined, flash back to life, snapping his head back towards Starscream's voice.

The sudden stop pulled Ultra Magnus out of own his lustful daze and found himself looking up into a dark face plate, purple optics reflecting a more carnal type of desire. "It's a very pretty sight, Star." Skywarp responded as he stroked Ultra Magnus' cheek with the back of his hand. He felt his faceplate heat up under the touch, embarrassed at being caught in such a position. He fought to keep it out of his field, not wanting to upset Thundercracker again.

"Now, you two fraggers decide to show up." Anger rippled through Thundercracker's field hitting each mech in the room.

"So we're a little late," Starscream started continuing his manipulation of his trine's Order, "we're here now, and you've already set up the nights activities" he smirked. Thundercracker's anger was racing towards rage, but Starscream merely chuckled, cupping the other seekers face in his hand and pulled him into a deep kiss. Ultra Magnus moaned beneath them as Thundercracker flexed his fingers deeper into the mechs transformation seams. His field flitting between anger and lust.

The moan elicited a giggle from Skywarp, who then followed Starscream's actions and cupped the grounders face in his hand and deeply kissed the large mech. Ultra Magnus tried to jerk back out of the dark seekers grasp, but the seeker just followed along, giggling into his mouth as his movement pushed Thundercracker's spike back into his own valve, causing the two of them to moan in unison.

Starscream was the first to break the kiss. His fingers danced down blue wings and black hips, stopping only to draw featherweight circles over Thundercracker's valve cover. The blue seeker whined at the touch, his cover sliding back without his command. Another click and he felt Starscream's spike line up with his exposed valve, a hand ran up his back strut, pushing him down. He removed his fingers from Ultra Magnus' seams, moving his arms to curl around the mechs abdomen. The change in position had pulled him slightly out of the grounders valve, but when Starscream forcefully thrust into him, he in turn thrust into the other mech. All three of them moaned at the motion.

Starscream's pace was much quicker than what he was use to with Thundercracker. He felt a charge rising inside as the seeker forced his partner to penetrate deeper and quicker. A movement beside him made him flinch and the charge receded as he focus on what was going on. Skywarp had moved to be kneeling on the couch. He had his spike exposed and was stroking his own length as he watched the three.

"Pleeeeease, TC. Let me play too." The black seeker whined as he looked down at Ultra Magnus, taking his face in his hand again as he moved closer, pulling the blue helm towards his spike, pressing it against his mouth, then gliding it over lips, looking to his Order for permission and to his Vision for support.

"Skywarp." The blue mech growled possessively ground out as he was thrust between the two frames. He gasped as Starscream ran his tongue over the edge of a wing.

"Aww, let him play, TC." He managed with a smirk. "You're being awfully selfish tonight."

Anger flooded over Ultra Magnus as Thundercracker growled. "I'm... I'm not... I never..." He was having a difficult time forming words, his vocalizer caught in wanting to scream at his trine mates to get lost and wanting to scream for them to do whatever they wanted.

"What? You never what?" Starscream chided. "Look at him, TC, poor thing getting no attention while we get to have all the fun. And your friend there is getting and not giving. How is that fair to poor Skywarp"

Denta clinched together. How dare Starscream lecture him on what was fair, and during interfacing, which he hadn't been invited to join in anyways. He pushed a growl, aiming it at both of his trine. Starscream growled back and trusted into him harder forcing him to falter into the pleasure. His optics falling in defeat as his Vision continued his assault. They met with Ultra Magnus', the mech watching him carefully even in his pleasurable stupor. Thundercracker shuttered his optics. This wasn't how this was suppose to be. He heard Skywarp shriek, his optics flashed back on taking in the sight below him. 

Ultra Magnus had fully taken Skywarps spike into his mouth, sliding up and down the length to the pace Starscream set behind him. He couldn’t restrain the moan that choked up his intake at the sight, his valve clenching on the spike being thrust into him, a small overload shivered through his frame. 

His charge quickly returned when Skywarp took hold of his shoulders and pulled him into a smouldering kiss. His hands found the dark seekers waist, it thrusting halfhazardly into Ultra Magnus’s mouth. The motions of Skywarps hips, the feeling of Starscream’s spike thrusting into him, his own spike pressing deep into Ultra Magnus, and the imagery of Ultra Magnus’s mouth moving on Skywarp’s spike, was all too much for him. 

He threw his helm back as overload crashed through his systems, his valve clenching over Starscream’s spike while his spike dumped hot transfluid into Ultra Magnus. Both mechs gave their own moans. Ultra Magnus’s valve clenching over his own at the feel of the warm fluids and the new pace Starscream had going as he thrust wantonly into the two of them as the white seeker chased his own overload, spilling fluids into Thundercrackers waiting valve. Skywarp was the last to overload, grasping onto the back of Ultra Magnus’s helm as he arched himself and released into the warm mouth.

The four of them collapsed onto couch. Frames and limbs piled wherever they could as each mech basked in their own overload. As he came down from his pleasure high Thundercracker found agitation creeping back into his system. This was not how tonight was suppose to go he glowered.

A hand found it’s way to his hip, he was about to push off whoevers hand it was, but before he could the attached arm wound its way fully around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He crushed himself close to the blue chassis, running a hand along the glass of a windshield, letting himself be covered by the love in the others field. Ultra Magnus’s azure optics smiled down at him before the mech placed a kiss upon his helm. The semi pulled his other arm out from Skywarp’s limp frame. The dark jet rolling with the motion and continuing off the edge of the couch, landing with a soft thud on the floor. 

Thundercracker stifled a laugh into the truck’s frame as he watched his Action fall. The frame below him vibrated with Ultra Magnus’s own chuckle, as he wrapped his free arm around Thundercracker and pulled him farther up his frame. Thundercracker’s ped snagged underneath another frame, preventing him from being moved far. Twisting in Ultra Magnus’s grip, Thundercracker placed his free ped on the side of Starscream’s helm and pushed the unconscious jet off the couch also. His fall not sounding as comfortable as Skywarp’s had. Both mech choked down laughs as the mech vanished from view.

Now free, Thundercracker was able to finish his ascent up Magnus’s frame. Taking his bond-to-be’s face in both his hands, staring deeply into the other’s optics before pulling him into a searing kiss. After pulling away, he settled his face into the crook of Ultra Magnus’s neck, breathing the mech in deeply as he melted into the mech’s warm frame. Large hands slowly soothed over his back and wings. 

This, Thundercracker smiled before drifting into recharge, was how things were suppose to be.


End file.
